Secrets Don't Deserve Happy Endings
by Shaded.black
Summary: The Evil Queen thought she'd finally found her happily ever after, but a dark secret quickly proves that villains do not deserve happy endings. WIP. A shadow of SwanQueen. (Discontinued) (might reconvene someday)
1. Chapter 1

"Regina, baby, can we please talk about this?"

"There isn't anything to talk about Emma, this just isn't working out."

"What do you mean, where is this coming from? You've been so distant lately. Talk to me."

"I already told you, this isn't worth talking about. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"All that we've been through to get here, you're going to just leave? What about Henry?"

"You've proven yourself a better mother than I could ever be. He stays with you, just keep my son safe no matter what."

"You know I will, you are also a great mother, a wonderful wife, baby please don't do this. We need you." Emma pleads grabbing both of Regina's hands tightly.

"Well, I don't need you. I'm done with you, why can't you understand? Now get off of me!" Regina screams, pushing her away.

"Answer me just one more question before you walk away from me and Henry. Is there someone else?"

Regina sighs as a saddened look washed over her eyes.

"There's always someone else."

And with that she grabs her suitcase and walks out of the house that they'd shared for almost 2 years.

* * *

**4 weeks ago..**

*phone music plays*

"Hello?"

"Is this Regina?"

"Who is this before I answer that?"

"You don't need to know who this is quite yet, but you do need to know that I have something you want, something you will do anything to acquire again."

"There is nothing I need or require that I can't access almost immediately, so whoever you are do not call my phone again." And with that she hangs up her cell, shakes her head and pushes herself away from the window of her office.

*soft text beep*

_I have your daughter. _

Regina's heart drops to the floor and panics sinks in. Who could know about Jas? Who could know about her closed adoption 17 years ago? This has to be a joke.

_Those records were sealed._ She types and sends back.

_Your daughter has been looking for you, luckily I ran into her first. I told her you were dead. _

_Who the hell are you? And what have you done with her?_

_If you want her, you'll have to prove it. Don't tell anyone, or she dies. We will talk again soon. Good night Regina. _

Staring blankly down at her phone for what seemed like hours reading and rereading the messages, she shut her phone and cried. Emotions that have been buried so far beneath her soul finally escaped. Tears flowed silently and frivolously. Years of emotions that laid bottled, begging to be free, escaped in such an ungraceful wet pool, down her rose colored cheeks.

How could it be that after so many years this has happened to me. Has karma wormed it's way back into my heart trying to eat away at what love I have left to give? Why is this happening?

Just as she was about to collapse her phone rang.

Sniffling she answers "hello?"

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?" The sweet innocent voice of Emma swan asks nervously. Regina wipes her tears and straightens her voice, "Yes, honey, I'm alright. Left the office window open, I think I'm coming down with something." Regina whispers, pain stabbing her heart as her mouth spoke the lies.

"I'll prepare your favorite soup and run you a bath baby. Henry just fell asleep, he was trying to wait up for you, but I promised to wake him when you got here. What time will you be home, Henry and I can't wait to take care of you."

"I'll be home in 30, just have to finish up things here, and then I'm all yours, and his."

"Okay, I'll see you soon, be careful in the cold, bundle up, I love you."

"I love you too Em, see you soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry chapter one was so short, I am still writing this story and I wasn't sure where or which way it was going to go. But I have most of it figured out. Reviews are welcome. No beta reader so I apologize for my mistakes.

* * *

A little over a week had passed and she was growing tirelessly anxious. She had texted and called the number atleast 50 times. Why were they keeping me in the dark about my kid? What could they want? She wondered pacing the second floor of her mansion. Back and forth, back and forth, so much that she could've sworn the carpet had her heel prints permanently etched.

The week had been pure torture. Not telling Emma or Henry about the mystery caller was eating away at her. She went about her schedule as usual, bright faced mayor by day, loving wife by night. But, everyday for the past week she felt sicker and sicker to her stomach at the lies she keeps hidden. The lies to the person she promised the rest of her life to, the lies about why she couldn't sleep at night, why she wouldn't stop pacing, or why she's always so shaky and disheveled every time her phone beeps or buzzes.

She knew she couldn't even blame whoever was making her tell such lies, she had only herself to blame. She decided to hide the biggest lie of them all. She built this relationship hard and strong, but still, on a lie.

When she got down on one knee and proposed to Emma Swan, she knew that she could've told her then, and Em would've still married her. But, she couldn't bring herself to cause anyone else the pain and misery like she felt the day she signed her name at the bottom of the adoption booklet.

She had every opportunity to tell Emma that she had a biological kid out there. A kid that she loved more than the air she breathed or the slumber of sleep. She cursed herself for never coming clean. For it was to late now, if Emma ever found out, she surely would never forgive her.

So she paced, back and forth, back and forth, another restless Saturday, waiting on the call she was starting to believe would never come.

*soft text beep*

_Tomorrow the wishing well, 3 o'clock. Tell no one._

_How do I know you won't try to kill me?_

_You're still alive aren't you? Rest well Regina_.

They did have a point, maybe I'm overreacting, maybe they just want to make a deal. One more person I'll have to sell my soul to. I'll do whatever it takes to get my daughter back. She sighs, flips her phone closed and walks into her bedroom. Kicking her heels off, she climbs into bed next to her sleeping wife. Pulling her close, she kissed her temple, and whispered "I love you more than magic."

* * *

**The next morning**

"I didn't hear you come to bed last night, I must've been really tired. How are you my Queen?" Emma's asked kissing Regina's lips and handing her a cup off coffee.

"Yeah, after I dropped Henry off at your parents, I had to check an old file back at the office, and I didn't want to wake you when I got in, so I slipped into bed and fell asleep." Replied Regina purposely avoiding the question.

"You know I don't mind if you wake me, I love knowing you've made it home safely back to me."

"I'll always make it safely back to you, sweetheart." She replies, putting her mug on the table, pulling her wife close, kissing her passionately.

"I will never get tired of the way you make me feel when you kiss me, and I mean that."

"And I'll never get tired of making you feel that way with my kisses." Regina says pulling her wife into a tight hug

"What did I do to deserve you Regina?" Emma asked with all seriousness in her eyes.

Regina thinks back to the memories from the last couple of years and smiles eerily. How much she had changed still shocks her.

In the last two years so much had changed within StoryBrooke. Rumplestiltskin was vanquished, Cruela and Malificent found their happy endings, and the town lost all it's magic.

You see, Rumplestiltskin had become crazed. Obsessed even, with the idea of power. Any kind of power was good power to him. Under numerous occasions, he tried taking over StoryBrooke and all of it's inhabitants. He had become greedy. So power hungry. So dark one-ish. He was convinced that no matter whose expense, he would get his power-happy ending.

At one time Rumplestiltskin believed he was in love_,_ that he wanted nothing more than to be loved, to feel loved, to show everyone that he was infact capable of love.

But, no matter how hard he tried, it never seemed to work out. People constantly tried tricking him into using his love for belle to open another portal, tried kidnapping belle because they knew that she was his only weakness, they even tried magically altering their voices to sound like belle just so that they could gain access to his pawn shop.

This of course, made him scorching hot with anger. He hated nothing more than feeling weak or vulnerable. He wanted his power back. He needed his power back. He wanted people to be terrified of him once again, to cringe at the mere site of his presence. He wanted everyone in StoryBrooke to worship his existence, beg to kiss his steel toed boots. He wanted the respect back that he had years prior. He had to have that more than love. Love simply had to take a back burner.

Whilst Zelena was sleeping one night, Rumplestiltskin snuck into her room at his cottage in the woods and absorbed all of her magic, Killing her instantly. His face shadowed a smile as his blood started to tingle. He was getting stronger. The power he once possessed before his weakened state would become his again. His power and everyone elses. He felt stronger, much stronger now that he has stolen one of the queens of darkness' dark magic. But he still didn't feel strong enough. He still wanted more, he needed more, so much more.

He silently tip toed into Malificents room, only to find it empty. "Of course, she's out there looking for her bloody kid."He muttered closing her door and walking down the hall. Smiling at acquiring Cruellas powers, he strides quickly into her room and looms over her bed. Just as he was about to cleanse cruella or her life and magic, Malificent swoops in through the open window, grabs cruella with her claws, almost motherly, and vanishes in a cloud of lavender smoke.

"Baby, I'm sorry maybe I shouldn't hav–" Emma starts, wondering where her wife just went mentally.

"Because, you took a chance on me, even when I didn't deserve it." Regina replies pulling herself out of memory lane.

"You proved you deserved it when you made the ultimate sacrifice for me, for Henry, for my parents, for this whole town. I already had feelings for you even before then, but, when you gave up your magic to save us from Gold, well let's just say pure admiration, complete love overwhelmed me, and I knew I shouldn't fight it anymore." Emma said as tears formed in her eyes.

"And I'd do it all again. The same way, if it meant sacrificing myself for your and Henry's well being, and I truly mean that. The day you showed up on my door step babe, you changed my life, I'm a better person because of you." Regina adds wiping a tear out of her eye.

"I'm happy that you got your happy ending, and I'm the happiest person on earth that you chose to spend it with me."

Just then Regina jumped up pushing her wife gently from her lap.

"What time is it?"

"2:15, why? What's wrong, Henry doesn't come home until 7."

"I, I know, I'm sorry, it's just this conversation makes me just want to grab Henry and hug him. If it wasn't for our son, I wouldn't have you." Regina quickly replies thinking on her feet.

"If you want me to go get him early I will, I kind of want to snuggle with him and you while we watch a funny movie." Emma said grabbing her keys.

"No, I'll get him dear, and I'll stop and get us all a sundae while I'm at it. I'll be back before you know it." She says tugging the keys out of Emma's hand and walking towards the door.

"Hey, Baby?"

"Yes?" Regina says eyebrow raised.

"Don't forget sprinkles." Emma says smiling her charming smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Regina laughs, walking out the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina drives quickly through the town and is walking up to the wishing well at 2:59. Her nerves itch at her skin ready to explode in goosebumps through her whole body. "Just be cool, do whatever they want." She tells herself aloud, taking a deep breath.

"So you do actually know how to arrive on time?" A voice behind her jokes walking up.

Regina's body tenses up as she recognizes the voice behind her. "What have you done with my daughter, Sydney? If you so much as hurt a cell on her body." She screams her voice unsteady.

"Don't you mean _our_ daughter, Regina? How quickly you forget that you aren't the one calling the shots. For once, I am. _Our_ daughter is fine, no thanks to you. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant all those years ago?"

"Because we only happened once and it was the biggest mistake of my life."

"How dare you call our daughter a mistake? How dare you keep this from me. I would've done anything for you. In fact, I DID everything for you. And what did I get? A 'thanks Sydney, that'll be all for now.' You threw me away like garbage. You used me to do your bidding and now the town has forgiven you, you tossed me to the curb. We could've been happy together." He rants.

"We would not have been happy together and you know it. I was never good for anyone. All I ever wanted to do was dominate everything. I didn't care about love after Daniel. Sure sex here and there had it's nice touches, but it was never more than that with anyone. Not even with Robin." She replied nonchalantly.

"Well it doesn't matter what it was or were, that is strictly past tense. I'm looking towards the future. My future. Jas' future. The future that you will b—"

"Where is my daughter you obsessed man?!" She screams.

"You'd do kindly not to disrupt me Mrs. Mills. And I wish you would stop saying your daughter. How can you even say that. You gave her up for adoption 17 years ago. You did not give a damn about her then. All you cared about was revenge. Revenge on Snow White this, revenge on Snow White that.."

"I had to give her up. I couldn't look at her knowing that I could never be the mother she wanted. That I could never explain why she had a pompous bastard as a father and a bitch as a mother. All I cared about was keeping StoryBrooke contained. I couldn't raise her like that. I wanted to do what was best for her."

"Well, she's seventeen now, and at that age I guess the adoptive parents give her a copy and tell her of her adoption. She's been looking for you for 6 months. She's going to be eighteen in less than 2 months, and when she turns eighteen she has agreed to move here to StoryBrooke with me."

"Why would you even want her? You never seemed to want kids in all of the time that I knew you. You never even talked about kids. What's your sudden interest in 'our' kid?"

"Well, she is my kid too, and although I never wanted kids before, I want her now. I missed out on her life growing up and I have a lot of catching up to do. And so do you."

"Now you're father of the year Sydney? Give me a break. You couldn't raise her back then anymore than you could raise her today. You're still a pathetic loser that is using my daughter in hopes that there's a slight chance that there could be a you and I."

Sydney hauls off and slaps her acrossed the face.

"If that's how you want this to go, you'll remain dead to her. I've neglected to tell her about your son though. I'm sure she'll love to hear about how less than four years after giving her up you replaced her. Good bye Regina." Sydney says full of rage, backing up and getting into his car.

Still holding her face she screams and runs towards his car "You can't do this Sydney, I'm sorry, I don't mean it. Give me my daughter!" She screams tears flying down her face. She runs after the car until she runs out of energy and falls to the ground in defeat.

After exhausting all options of trying to make Sydney see that she was sorry, she gets up and checks her wrist watch. "Fuck, it's 4:33, I need to get to Henry and the ice cream shop before Emma notices I'm gone." She thinks aloud, straightening her clothes, and making a mad dash for her car.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had gone by and Regina still hadn't heard from Sydney. She tried showing up at his place of residence only to find out that he had moved to an undisclosed location a little over a year ago. She tried tracing the phone number, only to find it blocked and now, disconnected.

She didn't know what else to do, she didn't have the authority to unseal the adoption records, or the authority to make some calls to the old adoption facility on behalf of the kid she gave up willingly. She felt hopeless and so alone.

"Hey my queen, I came to drop you off some lunch on my way to pick up grumpy for disorderly conduct, again." Emma sighs walking into Regina's office.

"Thanks, just set it down on the desk. I'm not really hungry and I had a ton of work to do." Regina says with a wave.

"You haven't been eating a lot lately, what's on your mind?"

"Just the usual work stuff, nothing to be worried about my dear, I just can't wrap my head around a certain situation."

"Nothing like a fresh pair of eyes to help if I can." Emma said with her beautiful smile manifesting against her pale skin.

"That's sweet, but no, this is something I need to figure out myself, I just wish I had another lead."

"I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for soon, anytime you put your all into something, you achieve success."

"Not every time, as you well know. I think this is one of those times. I screwed up, I mean, something is screwed up in this paperwork, and I don't think it can be fixed."

"You're going to find whatever it is soon, a loop hole of some sort. You're pretty good at finding those, if I recall. But you need to eat something, please. Granny made you a special lunch. Just have a few bites."

Regina opens the bag to find a bowl of beef casserole, her favorite. She removes the lid and takes a bite. And then another. And another. She didn't realize how hungry she was. She really hadn't thought about anything other than getting her daughter back safe and sound for the past few weeks.

"Yup, granny said that you'd eat that, even if you'd eat nothing else." Emma laughs.

"Well granny sure does know what she's doing in the kitchen. This is delicious. Tell granny I said thank you and that I'll stop by tomorrow to thank her myself." Regina says between bites.

"Okay, will do. I'm sorry love, got to run. I'm not sure what grumpy is doing right now, but his neighbors say he was causing a lot of ruckus. I love you. I'm really glad you've finally eaten something. I'll see you at home tonight." Emma says walking out the door.

"I love you too. Be careful!" Regina calls after her.

She finishes her bowl of casserole and minutes later she's back to work. "There's got to be something I'm not seeing" she whispers to herself, typing heavily against the keys.

She sorts through every online legal document she still had possession of from the adoption, cursing herself with every dead end. Just as she was about to close her laptop she notices an email time stamped ten minutes prior.

-Two weeks until she's eighteen. Now if you would be a good queen and meet me at the old toll bridge, I have an old fashioned bartar for you. Don't try to trace this. It's set to erase itself ten minutes after you've opened it. Do not alert anyone. Meet me there at 5pm. Don't try anything or you'll never see your daughter again.-

Regina reads it twice and slams her laptop shut. She was furious that he held all the cards. Furious that she couldn't say a damn word about this to Emma. Furious that it was only 2 o'clock and she still had 3 hours until she could convince Glass that she was worthy of redemption. This was a start. She was more than willing to give Sydney what she knew he really wanted; Money. More than anything Sydney loved his money.

4 o'clock rolled around and she was already in her car driving to the toll bridge. As soon as she got there she sent a text to Emma saying that she had to work late and not to wait up. She didn't know how long this would take. But she wasn't taking a chance of her wife asking her anymore questions causing her to tell many more lies.

5 o'clock rolls around. 6 o'clock rolls around. . When 7 gets there, she curses herself for falling for Sydney's petulant games. She starts up her car and just as she put the car in drive, Sydney appeared out of the shadow.

"Leaving so soon, Regina?"

"Of course not Sydney, just getting some heat. It was starting to get a bit chilly." She said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see when I have something you want, your whole tone changes." Sydney says laughing.

"You're right Sydney. I'm sorry about the other week, I was wrong, it's just 'our' daughter needs to know that her mother isn't dead. And I'm willing to give you anything you want in exchange. You said something of a bartar." Regina says feigning niceness through the acidic contents in her stomach threatening to come up.

"Yes, the bartar. It's simple. You want Jas to know you're alive? You want Jas to know your name, your address, and meet your lovely family? You want all this yes?"

"More then anything in the world. I have money. You know I have money. I'm willing to give you every last penny in me and Emma's life savings. It's all yours."

"You really think I'm going to sell our daughter to you for money? You really think that I want your money at all? No. What I want is my dignity back. You took my dignity the day you saved the town and made me look like I was a villain."

"Okay, what are you saying exactly Sydney. You want me to help you get your dignity back?"

"Not help, you will get me my dignity back. These last two years have been shit. I can't even go to the grocery store without people thinking that I was rumplestiltskins main man."

Regina's mind inadvertently flashed back to the days leading up to the dark ones demise.

Rumplestiltskin had located malificents hide out. She had decided to use Ursula's old aquarium at the edge of the town. He could hear raised voices as he walked up to the back of the house. "Ah, so this is where Ursula had been since she found her voice. It'll give me no greater pleasure than to take her aquatic power, and rip her throat out forcefully." He says to himself smiling. He snaps his fingers and the door silently unlocks. Opening the door, he quietly sneaks in. He tip toes through the hallway, towards the kitchen. Making his way to the kitchen he instantly halts when he hears not three, but four sets of laughter.

"Oh cruella dear, you always did know how to tell a story." Regina says through her laughter.

"Yes, and I still can't believe she's single." Malificent says also laughing.

"Well, when it all boils down to it, nothing is more important than my furs and pearls." Cruella says pointing at her chest and twirling around.

"Girl, you know you want love, you're just scared to admit it." Ursula states laughing.

"Love is overrated my darling. I'm entirely to needy." Cruella says, blushing.

"I don't think that being needy is such a bad thing, as long as it's completely reciprocated." Malificent says, also blushing.

"I think all four of us deserve love." Ursula says standing.

"After what I put Daniel through, I don't think I want nor deserve any kind of love." Regina confesses.

"I definitely don't deserve love after what I let happen to Lily. But I do adore watching other people fall in love." Malificent admits.

"And I've done to many unspeakable things to even fathom falling in love. I've come to the realization that love wasn't meant to be in the cards for me." Cruella revealed.

"That's where all three of you are wrong. I have something to confess, something that will make you gals reconsider your views on love, but only if you guys promise to give up yours guilt about lost loved ones and reprisal on Snow White." Ursula warns, nodding her head towards Regina and Malificent.

"What are you going on about Urse, my dear?" Cruella asks, eyes focused on the book in the sea witches hand.

"Get ready to meet the author, get ready for your happy endings." She says opening the book to a page bearing a door.

"The author lives in there? Like literally?" Regina asked shock registering on her face.

"Yes, and as an extra apology, hook gave me this key."

"So, when exactly did you plan on mentioning this to us?" Cruella asked, with a slight attitude.

"When I was certain that you guys were ready to put revenge to rest and focus on finding happiness yourselves." Ursula says in her soothing voice. "Plus, I had to make sure that he was the real deal, and he is."

"Why is he willing to help us?" Malificent asked.

"Because he is also on the road to redemption. He is sure that after he grants us our happy endings, he will be free from writing another word ever again."

"And your sure that we deserve love?" Cruella inquires.

"As sure as I am about anything. So are y'all ready?"

They all nod as Ursula turns the key inside the lock. A blinding fluorescent white light immediately consumes the room. Just as they caught the glimpse of the scrawny old man, the room fills with black smoke and they are whisked away into darkness.

"I see that you do understand the importance of what I am saying to you, it's registered on your face Regina."

"Of course I do Sydney, just tell me how I can help." She asked, pulling her thoughts back to the present.

"For starters, I want you to leave your wife."


	5. It all makes sense now

**A/N: **This chapter is going to be different and difficult to follow. It's seen partially from Emma's POV, then from Rumples. Bear with me. It'll all work itself out.

* * *

**Present day..**

Emma sits on her couch, eyes stained with tears. She didn't understand why after everything Regina sacrificed, that she would leave it all behind.

Emma's mind flashes back to the day rumplestiltskin came to her for help.

"Good morning, Savior." He says when Emma opened the door.

"What are you doing here you vile creature?"

"I came to offer you a deal."

"I've learned not to make deals with the devil."

"Even if it means that I could strengthen your magic?"

"Strengthen my magic? My magic is just fine. You really should leave before I kill you."

"Feisty and a bit testy I might add. I'll leave when I get ready. You see, if I leave or you kill me, Henry dies. I've put an enchantment on your son, and if I die, so will he."

"What the hell are you talking about Gold!? You'd never hurt your grandson."

"Oh, but I would. Because nobody gave a damn when Bae sacrificed himself for them. Nobody even mentions his name anymore. If it means a life for a life then I'll make it so."

"You wouldn't do that to innocent blood. That's not your repour."

"It wasn't until now. So, if you agree to help me, I'll see to it that Henry remains safe and I'll remove the enchantment."

"If what your saying is true, then I don't have a choice do I?"

"Good girl. Now I need you to help me kill Regina."

"Kill Regina? Why would I kill Henry's mother? He'd never forgive me."

"Because you love Henry most of all, and she stands in the way of you gaining full custody of him. She also stands in the way of my happiness. I need you to kill her tomorrow night at dawn. You do that and I'll remove Henry's curse, which strengthens your magic due to true love. Can you do that ?"

"You're a sick man. But yes, I'll kill her, if it means I'll keep my son safe."

"Good. Sydney is working on a potion for you to slip into Regina's drink. If you succeed in poisoning The Evil Queen, then you'll never have to worry about me harming you or Henry ever again."

"Just let me know when and where Gold, and I swear, I'm not doing this for you. Now get off my doorstep and text me the address." And with that she slams the door and barricades herself against it, eyes filled with tears.

Shaking her thoughts and getting off the couch Emma punches the wall. This has to be karma, she thinks. Karma for what I almost did to Regina. She must've found out. She's left me because she no longer can trust me. I have to get her back. I have to show her that I had to protect my son, our son. She has to understand. She has to forgive me.

The clouds of black smoke subside and the Queens of Darkness take in the small room they were in.

"Of course, Rumplestiltskin." Regina says angrily staring at the man with his dagger against the Authors throat.

"Hello, ladies. You thought you could hide this from me. You thought you could really hide anything from the dark one?"

"If you're here to kill us, just know that we aren't going without a fight." Cruella states.

"I'm not here to kill you, I will admit, that was my original plan, but I'm here now for the author. if any of you try to stop me, then he dies, as do all of you."

"No one has to get hurt here Rumple, but you're not leaving here with him." Ursula asserts.

"Don't test me, you sea creature, I will kill you and them."

Regina conjures up a fireball and hails it towards the wall next to mr Gold. "Next time, I won't miss." She taunts.

"Have it your way then." He exclaims as he mutters something under his breath and Ursula falls to the ground convulsing. In seconds her eyes roll back into her head and she is dead.

"You son of a bitch!" Regina yells conjuring up another fire ball, and this time, aims it directly at his head. Staggering aside just in time, accidentally releasing the grip on the author, he snaps his fingers and disappears in a cloud of black.

"Damn them, damn them all. They think that they're more powerful than me? They'll all pay. They'll all die. I will get my happy ending." Rumple screams materializing in his cottage shaking his fist at the air.

"I'm guessing you no longer have the Queens of Darkness on your side?" A males voice behind him inquires.

Instinctively he snaps his fingers and ropes wrap tightly around the man.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right here, right now Sydney." Rumple yells still coursing with anger.

"Because I'm tired of being Regina's pet. And I can help you take her down if need be." He answers smoothly.

"Why the hell would I trust you?"

"Because she still does. Which works in your favor."

"If I need you to kill her, you'll do so, without so much as a flinch?"

"If you want her dead, dead she will be. Just let me know how to do it."

"There's a poison I've been working on, but it's missing a few key ingredients I can't acquire without looking suspicious. I need you to get them and finish the potion."

"That I can do. There's just one problem. She might trust me, but there's no way she'll take a drink I give her. She is to cautious. You have to find someone else to administer the poison."

"You worry about the ingredients and I'll figure the rest out. Now get to work before I change my mind." Rumplestiltskin says releasing the ropes and pointing at the potion brewing in the back of the room. He snaps his fingers and in seconds he's standing on Emma's doorstep.

* * *

**Second A/N: **Hope you readers weren't to confused, I made a kind of backward-to-forwards chapter, which I think is awesome. :-) I hope you like this chapter. Reviews welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**a little fluff, well a lot, while still being important to the story. Not seen in the present(this chapter). reviews suggested :) enjoy this chapter. Mistakes are my own. I don't own any characters.

* * *

**A little over 2 years ago..**

Smokey Gray clouds form over StoryBrooke causing a kind of gloom that followed everyone around. It followed the kids to school, and the adults to work, causing everyone to feel sad and worrisome.

Emma's phone beeps..

_'Meet Sydney at granny's diner in 15 minutes, he will explain further. Remember your sons life is on the line Savior.'_

She flips her phone closed, throws on her blue jacket, grabs her keys and heads for the door.

"Mom!" Calls Henry from the living room.

"Yeah, kid?"

"My mom just texted me, she wants me to come over there later, can I go?"

"Sure, Henry. That's fine."

"Are you going to work in that weather?"

"Yeah, I have to provide for us."

"But, it's not safe out there."

You have no idea. She thinks but replies "I'll be fine, I'll just come home early, how does that sound?"

"Uh, I guess that's fine. Do I have to go to school?"

"No way, you stay here. Lock the doors and windows and stay away from them. Don't answer them for anyone alright kid?"

"What's going on?"

"Just do it Henry, promise me you won't open them." she said with seriousness on her face.

"Okay, I won't mom, I promise."

"Good, I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

"I will. You too." And with that she walks out the door and gets into her yellow bug and drives towards the diner.

Emma arrives at granny's, takes a deep breath and walks in.

"Emma, the usual double shot espresso?"

She smiles and says "No, not today, but thank you. I will have a hot chocolate though."

"Coming right up, nasty weather we are having this morning, what's up with the clouds?" Granny asked.

"Not sure, but hopefully it'll clear soon." She says sitting at the counter.

"Ms. Swan" Sydney says from the booth behind her.

Ignoring him, she says to granny "on second thought can you make me some eggs over easy, it's going to be a long day."

"Yes, of course."

She then gets up and walks over to Sydney's booth. "You might want to be more discreet Mr Glass."

"Of course. But this is important."

"I do not trust you or gold, so let's not sit here and pretend we are friends. Do you have what I need?"

"You don't have to talk to me in that tone swan, but yes I do. Regina usually comes in here after work Monday's and Thursday's. When she comes in here, she usually comes alone. But we both know that she doesn't need back up. She usually orders coffee and beef stroganoff. I need you to slip this into her coffee. It's black just like she takes her coffee so it shouldn't be to hard. Virtually tasteless, so she won't notice."

"She must've really did a number on you if you are willing to kill her without an ounce of remorse Sydney."

"She is only getting her just desserts. Oh and if you don't mind, I told granny that you'll be paying for my breakfast. If you'll excuse me." He says purposely bumping into her and dropping the vial into her jacket pocket.

"One more thing Sydney. You never said a time."

"Around 6 or 7. It's always a sitting game with Regina. You'll see."

"Right." She says shoving her hand in her pocket and grimacing.

"Emma your eggs are ready dear." Called granny's sweet voice.

"I'll take them to go, suddenly I'm not so hungry. Thank you though."

"Sure. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's fine. The weather and things, it's kind of getting to me."

"Well, if you need anything, you know where to find me." Granny says with a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. I'll see you later on."

"Be safe Emma. It's ruthless out there."

"I will."

Emma grabs her bag of food and walks to her car, gets in and drives to the station.

Text beep

'Follow the plan, and I'll leave your son alone. You have my word.'

'Okay.' She types back, fear creeping up her spine. She'd never intentionally killed anyone before. Sure, Regina has been a pain in her neck since she's met her, but was she really willing to take her life? Was having Henry to herself worth more blood spilled?

Emma argued back and forth with herself for over an hour, until her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm sure Henry asked, but I was wondering if I could have him tonight? I know you have him during the week, but this weather and all. Can I have him for the night? I'll drop him at school tomorrow and you can have him after." Regina's voice asked through the receiver.

Emma's stomach clenched. This was the perfect opportunity to have a reason to meet with her at the diner. It was now or never.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind. What time would you like me to drop him off at your house?"

"Can you bring him to granny's diner tonight around 6:30? I'd appreciate it a lot."

"Sure, Regina. Keep him safe."

"I always keep him safe. Thank you. See you later."

"Wait, one more thing Regina."

"Yes?"

"Can I eat with you guys tonight, I don't want to be alone."

"Uh, I guess Emma. Don't be late."

"Alright. Thanks." Her heart sinks as she ends the call.

The morning passes to noon, noon passes to evening, and at 5 she's in her car headed home to pick up Henry.

"Hey kid, where are you?"

"I'm up here, mom." He calls from upstairs.

"You ready to go?"

"Just about, mom said you were eating with us tonight, so I thought I'd put on something nice." He said walking down stairs in some black jeans and a button down.

"Don't you look handsome." Emma's says kissing his cheek.

"Aren't you going to change?"

"No, there isn't much time."

"Mom, we have an hour. Please?" He asked with his innocent smile.

"Fine kid, but I don't think there's anything wrong with what I have on." She mutters taking the stairs two at a time trying to calm her nerves.

She descends the stairs twenty minutes later in light blue skinny jeans, a purple long sleeve low dip V-neck, and three inch purple heels.

She does a once over in the hallway cheval mirror, and says "Well?"

"Mom, your hair?"

She shakes her hair out and does a quick French braided messy bun. "Kid, that's the best you're gonna get."

"You look great. Now we are ready to go."

"Okay, let me grab my purse and I'll be ready. Check your back pack, make sure you have everything." She yells shooting back up the stairs.

Grabbing her purse, and checking to see that the potion was tucked safely in it, she closed her bedroom door and takes a deep breath.

"Mom, let's go, it's already 6, and you know the queen hates when we are late!" He yells from the bottom of the stairs.

"She hates a lot of things kid." Emma jokes trying to lighten her mood. She grabs the keys and ushers Henry out the door.

They arrive at the diner at 6:28 and get a booth in the back. Fifteen minutes later Regina shows up.

"You told me not to be late, but yet it's 6:43 Regina."

"No, I told you not to be late, I didn't say I would show up at that time, Ms Swan."

"At least one of us is practical." Emma says rolling her eyes.

"Anyways, Henry I missed you dear." Regina says pulling him into a hug. "And you're looking nice, I might add."

"Thanks, you look nice yourself, did you wear that to work?"

"No, that's why I'm late. I decided to stop home and change clothes since Emma wanted to crash our dinner tonight."

"I'm just glad you have an excuse." Emma taunts.

"You actually look decent tonight Emma, who knew you owned anything outside of that wretched jacket." Regina jokes.

"I'll take that as a compliment, even though I'm sure it was meant as an insult. You look nice yourself. Who knew you didn't always look like a prude."

"Mom, mom. Stop. Let's eat. I'm hungry." Henry jumps in.

"What do you have a taste for?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure, probably a hamburger and fries."

"Do you eat anything else?" Emma jokes.

"Not really." Henry laughs.

"What'll you have Ms Swan?"

"Probably the same thing as Henry."

"Then I guess I'll have the same. Why not?"

"Cool." Henry smiles and goes to put their orders in.

Ruby walks up and offers them coffee. They both accept graciously. Henry returns with a soda.

Emma phone buzzes in her pocket. She takes it out and reads the text. 'Let me know when it's done. -Sydney'

She looks at Henry and then to Regina.

"Something wrong mom?"

"Um, no. Just a text from my parents saying to be nice." She quickly thinks and spurts aloud.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you I told them we were hanging out tonight."

"Yeah, you did kid." She said through a relieved breath.

"I'm sure their not pleased with you hanging out with me tonight. In fact I do have something for you to tell your parents Emma."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Tell your parents that they aren't my priority anymore. I have bigger things to worry about."

"Bigger things to worry about?" Emma questions.

"Don't worry about that, just let your parents know."

"Okay. I guess. Not that you would've succeeded in taking them down."

"If that's what you think." She says rolling her eyes.

"Look the foods ready, mom can you come with me to get the plates?" Henry questions staring at Regina.

"Of course Henry."

Emma's heart starts pounding. She reaches into her purse and latches onto the small vial. She looks towards the counter at Henry smiling and laughing with his mom. She grips the vials really tightly whispering "Just do it Emma, for Henry. For your parents. Just do it." She looks up again and catches the sparkle in Regina's eyes. "I-I can't do this!" She says louder than she means.

Regina, Henry, and granny look at her with questioning faces.

"Sorry, I, I have to go." She says getting up to leave.

"Mom, what's wrong? You've been acting strange today."

"Nothing, I, I'm fine. This was fun. Good night Henry. Regina this was nic–"

"Emma, typical of you to ruin this night. Only I won't let you. You can take out 30 minutes to have a decent meal with your kid and I. Now, sit back down and we will pretend you didn't just almost make a fool of yourself."

Emma stares at her for a second, about to dispute, but thinking about what she was just about to do, she obliged.

Henry and Regina come back with the plates and set them on the table. They eat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, how's Robin?" Emma asked to lighten the mood.

"Ancient history."

"Oh. Sorry..."

"I'm not. How's killian?"

"We broke up last week. The stress of my job and such."

"Mom, he didn't deserve you. He only cares about himself."

"Yeah, but it's cool."

"I'm sure one day someone will put up with your absurd ways Ms Swan, you just need someone that will keep you on your toes."

"Again, I'm not sure if you're giving me a compliment or an insult. But thanks. I think." Emma says with a crooked smile.

"You're welcome." Regina says laughing.

Phone buzz.

"Sorry, I have to take this." Emma says excusing herself.

"What Sydney?!"

"Is it done?"

"No, it's not. And I'm not going to do it. Tell Gold that if he wants to kill her to do it himself. And if he tries to harm Henry, I will kill him with my bare hands." And with that she hangs up and walks back over to the table.

"Who was that mom?"

"Uh, nobody."

"Killian?" Regina inquires.

"Yeah." She jumps at the opportunity.

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. Anybody up for desert?"

"My, my, you sure can eat swan, I'm full."

"Henry?"

"I'll have a piece of granny's special blueberry pie."

"Well if it's blueberry, I'll have a slice to take home." Regina adds.

"Okay, I'll go get three slices and pick up the tab, since I did kind of cause a scene."

"Kind of?" Regina jokes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right back with the pie." Emma retorts.

"Mom, admit it, you had fun." Henry says staring into her eyes.

"It wasn't an overall disaster."

"And you sort of had fun."

"I sort of had fun." She says, scrunching up her face.

"I knew it." He smiles.

She smiles back and ruffles his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina calls Sydney when she's in the car.

"Ah, Regina. Is it done?"

"Yes, I've broke it off with her. I didn't say anything to Henry as you've also instructed, but if you think for one second that I'm not going to keep in touch with him, you have another thing coming."

"I have no issue with you still keeping in contact with Henry. I've just texted you my address, I'll be expecting you soon." He says ending the call.

Regina tosses her phone in the passengers seat and breaks down completely.

She punches the steering wheel over and over causing the horn to sound again and again. She pulls herself together just as there is a tap on her window. She looks up to see Mary Margaret's confused face.

"Is everything alright, Regina?" She asked with empathy.

"Does it look like I'm alright?" She asked wiping her tears.

"It looks like you need someone to talk to."

"I don't need to talk, just please give your daughter a message for me."

"Are you leaving Emma?" Mary Margaret questioned, laying eyes on the suitcase in the back seat.

"Please, just let her know that I'm sorry." And with that she rolls the window up and drives off. At the light she checks her text messages and drives to Sydney's location.

Once she's arrived, she knocks.

"It shouldn't have taken you thirty minutes to get here Regina, I hope you're not planning on doing anything stupid."

"No, Sydney, I'm not. My main focus is and always will be Jas."

"Good, speaking of Jas, she just texted me. She's excited about moving to StoryBrooke."

"She is? I'm excited about her coming here" Regina says with a genuine smile.

"Yes, and I told her that I had a surprise for her when she got here. She's going to be so happy when I tell her that it was a mix up and that you're not really dead. Which, she will know, if you don't try anything in the mean time."

"I swear, I won't Sydney, nothing but Jas matters to me anymore. You have my word."

"We shall see. But now on to more pertinent issues, I'm going to need you to still go to work tomorrow. I'm going to need you to put all your feelings aside and pretend everything is fine. Most importantly, I need you to start clearing my name. However you want to do that is up to you, but you have one week to clear it or I'll make sure Jas never comes to StoryBrooke."

"Okay, but what happens when people start questioning why me and Emma broke up?" She says sullenly.

"Make something up, you are the one good at keeping up lies. I'm sure, you can come up with just a few more lies." Sydney says shrugging.

"Alright, and I'll be sleeping?

"Your bedroom is upstairs across from mine. It's on the left. Go get settled in, oh and one last thing you need to know."

"Which is?" Regina asked trying to gulp down her hatred.

"There isn't anything in this house, that'll give you clues to our daughters where-abouts, so don't bother looking."

"Sydney, I already told you I won't try anything. Not when my daughter is on the line."

"Just don't want you to get to curious and ruin your chances of meeting Jas."

"Don't worry, Sydney." Regina says clenching her jaw, walking up the stairs.

The next morning she wakes up crying. The dream she just had was pure torture. She dreamt Emma was standing on a cliff with baby Jas in her hands. She kept threatening to throw her off the cliff if Regina didn't explain why she picked a baby over her and Henry. Regina kept screaming she was sorry, but Emma wasn't listening, Emma kept walking closer and closer to the edge. Regina begged and pleaded for Emma to stop, but Emma kept getting closer to the edge. Just as Emma was about to throw her baby off the cliff, she woke up.

Was this her life now? Was this pay back for all the lives she'd ruined. Was this hell? She shakes her thoughts and grabs her phone. Fifty seven missed calls, most of them from Henry. She checks her texts messages.

-mom, why did you leave?

-mom, I love you.

-mom, answer my calls!

-mom, why couldn't you tell me yourself?

-mom, I'll never stop calling...

-mom, please pick up your phone.

-mom, you still love me don't you?

-I know you do, mom. Please, just answer one phone call.

-good night mom, I'll try you in the morning.

-I love you, mom.

A new rush of tears erupt from her eyes, as she re reads the texts from Henry over and over again. She had a few other text messages, but she didn't want to open them. In a trance, she gets in the shower, gets out, dresses and heads to work.

Once she gets to work, she notices Emma's yellow bug parked in her spot. She parks in a visitors parking spot, takes a deep breath and gets out the car.

"Regina.." She hears behind her. She keeps walking.

"Regina, please, talk to me."

Feeling tears threatening to escape her eyes, she breaks into a run, unlocks the office door, and is inside with the door locked in seconds. Emma bangs on the door.

"Emma, just go home!" Regina screams.

"I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"You're going to be out there all day. I have nothing to say to you. It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore." Regina yells, sliding her body down the door.

"I'm sorry, Regina. Please. You don't have to want to be with me anymore, just listen to what I have to say."

Regina, confused as to why Emma is apologetic, stands and opens the door.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Please, just go home. Go home and hug Henry. Keep our son safe like you promised." Regina says through her tears.

Emma steps closer, making Regina step back.

"I have everything to be sorry for. If I never agreed to Sydney and Golds plan, I'd still have you in my life. I jus—"

"What are you talking about 'Sydney and golds plan?'" Regina asked taking a step towards Emma.

Emma, baffled, takes a few steps back. "You have no idea what I'm talking about. So, you really did leave, be..because you don't love me anymore. Man, am I stupid."

"Emma." Regina says taking another step closer.

"It's okay, Regina, I get it. I'll keep Henry safe. Good bye." She says, turning on her heel, and walking out the door.

Regina chases Emma down, grabs her arm and asked "What was Sydney and Golds plan?"

"To kill you. But, hey, I guess they were to late, you're already dead inside. Good bye Regina." Emma replied, face covered in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry, for the prolonged chapter.I will be uploading chapter 9 tomorrow, to excuse the wait. Hopefully, you guys continue to read and review. :)

* * *

_Dead inside? Dead inside? Does she really think that I am dead inside? After everything that I've been through, after everything I've sacrificed?_ Regina questions to herself as she walks into her office.

_And what the hell does she mean that Sydney tried to kill me? Sure, I knew Gold would try to kill me, but Sydney? The Sydney that doesn't have a backbone, the Sydney that's been drooling over me, since the day we first met? That Sydney? Sure, Sydney might have the upper hand at the moment, but if he thinks that I'll clear his name after what I've just heard, well, he has another thing coming_. She thinks, pulling open her drawer and grabbing her work cell.

-Maleficent, meet me at the place where it all ended. Come alone. Be there as quickly as possible. Regina. She types, sends it, and walks back out of her office.

"You want to tell me what this is about Regina. You want to tell me why you used the emergency cell phone instead of your actual cell phone?" Maleficent whispers walking up.

"Shh, not here. Come inside." Regina whispers pointing to the aquarium.

As soon as they were both inside, Maleficent grabs Regina's arm and asked calmly. "Should I worry that something like before is going to happen again?"

"Well, sort of." Regina says, breaking down and explaining the whole situation.

"So, let me get this straight. You have a daughter out there? And we never knew? And now Sydney is black mailing you with her, so that you clear his name and be with him? All the while, possibly bringing you to your demise while doing so? How the hell did all this happen so quickly? It seems like only yesterday we defeated the dark one and received our happy endings." Maleficent said, tightly hugging Regina.

"I know, maybe I never was deserving of my happy ending, not when I've kept this secret for so long."

"We have come to far to lose. I won't let that happen darling, we will figure out a way to destroy Sydney for good, and get your daughter back safe and sound. Just like my Lily, which I owe, all to you. Your good outweighs your bad Regina, I know you don't see that sometimes, but it does. I'm glad you confided in me with all of this, and just know that we will win."

"How can you be so optimistic?" Regina says wiping her tears.

Maleficent thinks back to two years ago, back when everything was so chaotic.

Regina hovered over Ursulas body in shock as Maleficent held Cruella in her arms tightly.

"He has seriously lost it! He has no idea who he's messing with." Regina says furiously.

"Did you write him to be that vile?" Cruella questions angrily.

"I may write a lot of things in, but Rumplestiltskin? That man has been bad news from the start. He is of his own device ma'am." The old man replied.

"He just slaughtered her as if she was nothing. Like she didn't matter. He will get his just dessert if it's the last thing I do." Regina says menacingly.

"Regina, this is not what Ursula would have wanted. She wouldn't have wanted us to have anymore revenge. That's why she told us about the author." Maleficent adds.

"And you see where that got us? She wasn't seeing the big picture. She thought that we should forgive and forget, but I can not. Especially not now. I'm sorry, but Rumple needs to die. I want nothing more than to rip out his heart myself. Do not stand in my way." Regina says, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Because Regina, we have been through a lot, we've seen the worst demons imaginable, and still came out on top. Good will always on our side, as long as we remain good and never stray from it. You will have to follow my lead this time though."

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get my daughter back, Mal."

"Good, than listen very closely." She whispered, coming in close to Regina's ear and divulging the plan.

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this beautiful Union, between these two beautiful people." The priest starts.

"I object!" Rumplestiltskin yells, running to the alter and stabbing Emma in the heart with his dagger.

"NOOOO!" Regina screams, waking up from yet, another bad dream.

"Another nightmare?" Sydney asked, poking his head inside the room.

"What, uh, yeah. But it's okay. I'm fine."

"Good, because, I need you in tip top shape, your highness, today is the big day." He adds, prompting her of the day's importance.

"Yes, Sydney, today is an important day. Today, you'll be cleared of your mistaken identity of malevolence."

"Ah, music to my ears. Just think, in two days Jas will be here in StoryBrooke and you will see that this was of little importance to the bigger picture. Do well today, and Jas will be eating dinner in our house Friday night. Do well today, and our daughter will be in your arms by Friday." He says backing out of the room.

Regina cringed, as she bit her tongue a little to harshly. She wanted nothing more than to tell him to go to hell, but she knew better than to jump to soon.

It had been three days since she'd met with Maleficent. She knew her personal cell was being watched, so she corresponded with the dragon through email and texts using her work cell. The plan was set to be utilized today, the very day Sydney wanted his name exculpated. He had no clue what today had in store, making Regina smirk slightly.

"Let's see who will rise out on top." She muttered to herself quietly, quickly getting dressed and grabbing her keys.

***Meanwhile, in another part of StoryBrooke...**

"Mom, are you going to work today?" Henry asked Emma, for the third time this week.

"Yeah, kid. I'm going." She lied, again.

"You said that twice already, yet you haven't budged from the couch. Frankly, you're starting to smell." He says jokingly.

"Kid, just make sure you get to school today, I'll be okay."

"No, mom, I'm not going to school today. Not until I know that you'll get off the couch today. You've barely eaten anything in three days. I'm really worried about you."

"Well, don't be. Like I said, I'll be fine. And you are going to school today. Get your backpack and go." Emma said not even looking up.

"Look at me! I'm still in my pajamas, mom. I can't go to school like this. I didn't want to have to do this but, grandma, grandpa." He questioned, looking toward the hall.

Mary Margaret and David walk into the room and pick up Emma.

"Emma, I'm sorry, but we have to do this." Margaret starts, pulling Emma's legs, David with her arms, to her car.

"Put me down! Y'all are not serious. Put me down right this instant." Emma screamed to no avail.

"Mom, I'm sorry. But you needed to get out of the house." Called Henry from the porch.

"Kid, you're in big trouble when I get home. Where are we going? Why can't you guys for once, mind your own business?" Emma questions angrily.

"We are just going to Granny's Diner, and you are our business Emma." David said putting her yellow bug into gear and pulling off.

The arrive at grannys in six minutes flat.

"Emma, dear, how are you these days." Granny asked as they entered.

"Better if I were at home." She muttered, taking a seat in the closest booth to the door.

"What'll you be having dear?" She asked, walking over.

"I'm not really hungry, but my parents think otherwise. So I'll entertain them, for now."

"I know just what you want, and it'll be ready shortly." The gray haired lady said bustling away.

"So, care to tell me why I'm here with you and not inside my house?" Emma questioned her parents.

"Emma, we just want what's best for you, it's what we've always wanted. You haven't been happy these past couple days and we are doing what we can to help." David said sincerely.

"Did you guys ever for once, think that maybe I don't need your help sometimes. That maybe sometimes, I'd just rather be left alone?"

"Yes, but to much alone time is bad for you. You tend to do crazy things when you're isolated. We just don't want you to just up and leave us. Henry doesn't want that either." Mary Margaret said.

"I'm not going to just up and leave you all. I must admit, that would be easier, but you're my family and I won't run away from that, no matter how awful I'm feeling."

"That's easier said than done Emma honey, and we just want to make sure we are doing our best as parents for you now. I hope that you don't get to angry with us about what we've done. I hope you can understand this some day and possibly laugh. Mary margaret said with a smile.

"Yeah, I hope I can too. Just give me my space sometimes, that's all I ask."

"That is something we will try to do, starting tomorrow." David said with a laugh.

"There's another reason we've brung you here Emma." He adds.

"Of course it is. Because nothing is ever just for 'good reason' in StoryBrooke." Emma said, using air quotes.

Just then, maleficent walked in to the diner.

"Okay, what is going on?" Emma questioned.

"Emma, what I am about to tell you is going to hurt you, so I am sorry in advance." Maleficent starts.

"I don't think I can handle anymore hurt. Just tell me one thing, is Regina okay?"

"Yes, she's fine, in a sense. But Emma, there is something you should know, something that may have you reconsidering how you feel about Regina. That woman has been through a lot in her life. She has done everything to become a better person, and Emma it is all because of you, and your love for Henry. A mothers love for her child is powerful, it'll have you doing things that you'd never think you would do."

"I understand that, I would go to the end of the world for Henry."

"I know you would. That is why, what I am about to tell you will be hard to digest, but hopefully, understanding it first hand as a parent, you'll try to take it with a grain of salt."

"Okay, I will try Maleficent. Just please, tell me what is going on."

"Regina has another child."

"Wait, she what?!" Emma said angrily.

"She has a daughter, named Jas."

"No. She can't have a daughter. How the hell could she have a daughter and keep that from me? I thought we told each other everything. I guess she really is the master of lies and secrets." Emma said, biting her tongue with vexation.

"I know you're upset, but please listen to me. Regina wanted to tell you, she really did, but she gave her up for adoption, and she didn't want you to be upset, considering your situation with Henry."

"I had to give Henry up, I had to give him his best chance!" Emma yelled.

"Precisely, you wanted your child to have the best chance this world had to offer him. Just how you felt that way about Henry, and your parents about you, Regina felt about Jas. She wanted Jasmine to have her best chance."

"She could've told me, I would've understood. Maybe she just didn't trust me enough with that information."

"Emma, honey, please calm down. You really need to hear the rest of this story. I know you're angry and hurt, but past all that, you still love Regina. I know you do, you can try and hide it, but a mother knows." Mary Margaret said, putting her hand over Emma's.

"You're right, I do still love Regina. That's why it's so hard for me to accept this information. If she couldn't trust me with that information, what else has she hidden from me?"

"Regina hasn't hidden anything else from you, Emma I swear. She didn't want to hide that from you either. She just didn't think you would ever forgive her if you knew." Maleficent said staring into her eyes.

"So, why tell me now? If you wanted to hurt me, you've succeeded. My heart is officially snapped in two." Emma said as tears descended her face.

"I told you that what I would tell you would hurt you, but that is not all I have to tell you. In fact, the reason I'm telling you this is because her daughters life may be in danger, and to give reason to why so many awful things have happened this week. She left you because she was being blackmailed with her daughter."

"Blackmailed by whom?"

"By Sydney. Her daughters father."

"Sydney? He's the father? Regina had sex with that weasel? Oh, God, my heart, it-it hurts, I can't-I can't breathe." Emma says keeling over.

"EMMA! EMMA!" Mary Margaret screamed.

"I'll call the paramedic." Granny said pulling out her cellphone.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina, please meet me at the hospital. -Mal

_Meet her at the hospital? Why? Oh my god, Henry? Emma? Please let them be alright._ She silently prayed, forcing back tears, grabbing her work and personal cell, and leaving out of her office.

"Regina, over here." Mary Margaret called, motioning for her.

"Wh-who? Wh-what?" She stuttered, running over to them.

"Emma. She fainted. Maleficent was about to queue her in on the plan, and she fainted about ten minutes in. She was telling her about you, about Sydney, about your daughter, and she fainted."

"I-I-I, but, h-he-he wasn't nothing. Oh my god. I have to see her. Please, I need to explain."

"She is asleep, she hasn't been eating, she must have passed out due to the stress and malnutrition." Mary Margaret added.

"Can, can I please just go, go sit with her, at least until she wakes and I know that she's okay? Wait, where-where is Henry?" She stammered.

"He's in the room with her. Maleficent is in there too. It's only 2 people allowed in at a time. Go on up, and send Maleficent down. She's in room 325. Just, please tread lightly with her if she wakes up. She loves you Regina, but she's hurting." David said.

"I will, I promise. Thank you."

"Mom, Maleficent just told me everything." Henry said as soon as she entered the room.

"I'll let you two talk. I'll be in the lobby with the others." Maleficent said excusing herself.

Regina nods, then stares at the floor as tears crept into her eyes. "Henry, I don't know what to say. I don't know if I can say anything right now to justify anything. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I know that doesn't mean much, but I really am. I'm sorry that any of this happened. I'm sorry I never told you that I had another child. I'm sorry that I never told Emma. I'm really sorry. I just need to know that my daughter turned out okay. I need to know that Sydney won't harm her. I just have to know, Henry."

"Mom, stop. I understand. You had to give her her best chance. Like mom did for me. Just next time, tell me. Tell us. We could've help. We still can help. Mom is pretty hurt, but I knew. I knew that you would always come back to us. You are our family, and family is forever."

"Henry, you're growing up so quickly before my eyes. I need for you to know that I never, not once stopped caring about you and Emma. I never, for once stopped thinking about you two. I just wanted to protect you both. I guess, I figured, that you both would be better off without me. Safer. Happier. I didn't think that you would be so forgiving, Henry. I could never have asked, for a better son. You are the brightest, most understanding, and loving child, that any mother could have." She said, pulling him into her chest and hugging him as tight as humanly possible.

"Th..that any _two_ mothers could have." Emma said, opening her eyes.

"Emma." Regina starts, releasing Henry from his hug.

"I heard everything that you just said. Did you really keep her a secret because, you didn't think we would forgive you Regina? Regina, there isn't anything you could've told me, that would've made me leave you. Nothing. You sacrificed it all for me, for Henry, for all of us. You could've trusted me with that information."

"I..I..I know, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was stupid, I was selfish, and I was arrogant. I just wanted to know what she looked like, I wanted her to know what I looked like. I got so wrapped up in that, that I forgot that secrets are better, if shared with those you love and trust."

"Well, you know, I know, first hand, what that is like Regina. I gave you hell three times over for Henry. So trust me, I know what it is like, to be willing to do everything you can for your child. I even went so far, as to almost kill you for Henry, to protect Henry, to get Henry, to have him to all to myself. I am, in no way innocent. I've made mistakes that I'm not proud of. I kept that secret our whole marriage. I was scared that if you ever found out, you'd leave. We've both kept dark secrets from each other. I forgive you for leaving, for hiding the fact that you have another kid out there, Regina. I forgive you for everything. I just hope one day, you can forgive me too." Emma said wiping her face.

"Emma, you've just heard my biggest secret and you've forgiven me in less than 10 hours. There isn't a way in hell, that I can't forgive you. Plus, you said you _considered_ killing me, which means you didn't go through with it. Even in my darkest days, you seen something in me. That is what I would deem forgivable. I forgive you Emma, and I promise, no more secrets going forward."

"I second that notion, my Queen." Emma says, pulling Regina into her hospital bed and kissing her.

"Mom, mom. Gross." Henry said jumping on to the bed and snuggling in between them.

Just then Regina's personal cell started ringing. Sydney was calling...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This chapter and the next will fill you in a rumplestiltskins demise. (So, it is not set in present day)

* * *

**Over two years ago...**

"Mom, last night was fun. We should really do that more often." Henry said as he grabbed his backpack for school.

"It was, but I wouldn't go as far as doing that more often." Regina said, taking a lint roller to his jacket.

"Why not?"

"I have bigger things to worry about than family get togethers, if you'd even call them that."

"But, I don't understand. You admitted you had fun."

"Precisely the point Henry dear, I am the mayor. I do not have fun."

"Why is that though, mom? The mayor should be allowed to have fun. My mom should be allowed to have nights away from the office. You stay at the office to much. You're starting to age."

"Henry Alfred Mills, you did not just say that." She replied angrily.

"I'm sorry mom, but it's true. You're starting to get wrinkles. You know what will prevent more wrinkles? Having fun."

"I do not get to have fun. My sole duties are to keep you safe and keep this town in toe. Everything else isn't of importance."

"Okay, mom. Whatever you say. Just know that when you're a little older and get mistaken for my grandma, don't say I didn't warn you." He laughs.

"Your grandma wise guy? Your _grandma_ will never be to old to whoop your little butt, now will I? Get to the bus, you're almost late." She says with a half smile.

"I'm going, I'm going. Oh and mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. That's why I said what I just said."

"I love you as well, dear. Now scoot." She says shooing him out the door, leaving out right behind him, and heading to the office. As soon as she gets there, her work cell rings.

"What?"

"Regina, whatever you're planning, don't do it. Think about Ursula." Maleficent said through the phone.

"I am thinking about Ursula. If you're not with me, you're clearly against me. Tell me now, where you stand."

"I stand, with you. I stand with Cruella. Further more, I stand as a Queen of Darkness. We were four, but, now we are three. I just do not want to see us digress to two."

"We won't. I have a plan. Do you still have the author?"

"Yes. Meet us at the place where it all began. Be there in an hour." Maleficent said ending the call.

**Meanwhile, in StoryBrooke..**

"What do you mean she didn't do it?" Rumplestiltskin ranted, throwing Sydney into the wall.

"She didn't do it. Sh-She said if you wanted to kill her, you should do it yourself. Th-This isn't my fault." Sydney stuttered from his crumpled state on the floor.

"I thought you said you were useful? I thought you said that you could help me get rid of her? You said you would handle this, yet she is still alive. She is still breathing and it is your fault." Rumplestiltskin said repeatedly kicking Sydney.

"Pl-please, stop. I-I do want her dead. Emma didn't follow your plan. Go kill her. I-I can still be useful."

"You're pathetic. But, you are right, you could still be useful. Stop laying there, like the pathetic loser you are, and figure out another way. I'll go handle Emma." And with that he dissolved into black smoke.

**At the Wishing Well...**

Regina arrived and stood there waiting for everyone else to show. She hated the waiting game. She hated waiting on anyone. She was a Queen, people waited on her. Luckily she didn't have to wait long. A black and white coop devil pulled up minutes later.

"It seems like only yesterday, that we were here, helping Rumplestiltskin with his plan." Cruella said walking up.

"Yes, so stupid we were to think, that he actually wanted to help up enact revenge on those who've wronged us." Maleficent added.

"That man, he doesn't care about anyone, but himself. He always has. We were just hell bent on figuring out our own revenge, that we didn't see it. But, those revenges that we wanted, are nothing compared to the revenge he sorely deserves. Rumplestiltskin needs to die." Regina says heatedly.

"It seems you have it all figured out. How do you plan to kill him?" Cruella asked.

"It won't be a simple walk in the park to kill him. So we must plan this accordingly. Maleficent, you will tail Gold. He shouldn't be hard to find, considering you are a dragon, and dragons always find their prey. Cruella, once Mal has found and captured gold, you will use your power to to subdue and contain him. He will do whatever you say once your spell hits him. Once you've done this, you will bring him to me. I will kill him myself. As I've said, this will not be easy, but we are the queens of darkness, we will get what we want. We will do it for Ursula, we will do it for my sister, we will do it for all the lives he's taken for his power."

"And what will I be doing for you ma'am?" The author asked.

"You will still be the one to rewrite our story. You will give us our happy endings, as you've promised to Ursula. As soon as Maleficent procures rumplestiltskin, we will move forward. I've been working on a spell that will have Gold dead in minutes, and it is almost finished."

"Regina, you're going to kill him? We were suppose to be giving up our revenge, not adding to it." Maleficent said sadly.

"A life for a life. If anybody deserves death, he does. You said you were with me. Prove it. Bring Rumplestiltskin to me by sunset tonight. Have him already subdued. He will not get away this time. He will be dead by sunrise." Regina said immorally as she disappeared.

**At the sheriffs station..**

"Hello?" Emma said answering the phone.

"You broke our deal."

"If you so much as lay a finger on Hen–." She screamed into the receiver, as her heart thrashed heavily against her chest.

"You broke our deal, so Henry dies. You made this happen. Good day Ms Swan." Rumplestiltskin said hanging up and walking up the steps to the school.

Fear creeps into her heart as she dials Reginas number and pressed send.

"Swan, if this is about last nig–" Regina starts.

"He-He has Henry!" Emma said through tears.

"Emma, what are you talking about? Who has Henry?"

"Mr. Gold, he just called and said he has Henry. Regina, where is he?"

"I sent him off to school a couple hours ago. He can't get in to Henry in school, it's an enchantment protecting the school."

"He-He sounded certain he could get in Regina, I'm going up there."

"You will not be going up there. I have this handled. You stay at the station. I'll go check on Henry, but I assure you he is fine. I always keep my son safe."

"He's my son too, Regina. Please make sure he is okay."

"I will Ms. Swan, and thanks for calling me. I know that couldn't have been easy."

"When it comes to Henry, there is nothing, I wouldn't do." Emma said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Neither will I. Have a good day." Regina hangs up the phone and smiles.

_We've got him, we've finally got him. He tried to go after Henry? Foolish, idiotic man._ She thinks to herself, calling maleficent on her work cell.

"Regina, I've not found him yet."

"Yes, I know. I'm calling to give you a heads up on where he could be."

"Already? Where is he?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, is Cruella with you? I need to talk to her."

"Yes, she's in the back performing her spell on the rodents, but Regina, even though she will do whatever you say, do not make her take another life. She will never recover from it."

"I won't Mal, I promise. Nobody else has to take another life, but me. Put her on the phone for a second."

"Okay, Regina, one second." Maleficent says calling for Cruella in the background.

"Hello, Regina." Cruella says into the receiver.

"Hey, I don't have long, but I need you to do me a favor once you have rumplestiltskin in your custody."

"Just name it." Cruella said with fire in her eyes.

"I want you to, after you've calmed him, ask him where Maleficents daughter is. She has been searching entirely to long for her, and I am positive he knows."

"Nothing would make me happier, then to do that."

"I thought so. Okay, I need to talk back to maleficent. Make sure when you bring him to me he is still alive."

"Alright Regina, I will. Hold on for a second."

"Okay, Regina, whatever you told Cruella to do has her smiling like a banshee. Thank you. Now where is he?" Maleficent said.

"He is outside of Henry's school. I put an enchantment on his school the day we started working against Gold. I knew that he might try to harm the person I love most. And I was right. Go get him, and bring him to me tonight, alive."

"Alright, will do. Regina, we are on your side. We care about you, you do not have to kill him. We can figure out another way. Just as Cruella can't take another death, I don't think you can either. Just think about it. I'll meet you at the place later." She said hanging up.

Regina flips her phone closed and calls Emma back. She got the sheriffs stations voicemail system. She hangs up and calls Emma's cell phone, which also goes straight to voicemail.

"Why the hell is she so stubborn?" She whispers to herself, grabbing her purse and keys, and heading off to the school.


End file.
